The Bicorn of fear
by Wingman1995
Summary: Princess Celestia finds a scared Bicorn in the garden. She takes him in and rases him like her own. But what will happen when his power to induce fear in others surface? Will his powers push ponies away? And will he learn to control it? Does he want to? TwilightXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

Princess Celestias eyes were on the moon she had just raised. It had been almost a thousand years since she had to banish her sister in order to protect Equestria from the corruption that had created Nightmare Moon. Yet, she still felt lonely even after all the time that had passed. She made her way towards her room in the castle overlooking Canterlot, not knowing of the entity that was watching her with sympathy clear on its face.

Celestia opened the door to her private chambers and locked it behind her. But suddenly, the room started to grow darker until nothing could be seen. Before she could panic, a bright light blinded the princess of the sun. When her vision returned, she saw a strange creature. It had three pairs of pure white wings; the middle pair was wrapped around its upper body, the bottom pair around its legs leaving only its feet visible and the top pair was raised high into the air revealing its face. Its long hair was a golden blond and its eyes were closed. It opened its mouth and spoke in a heavenly tone.

"Fear not, ruler of the sun, for no harm will come to you. We have seen your sorrow and are going to give you a test. If you pass, you will be blessed with happiness beyond what you have ever felt before. Out there, in the land of Equestria, a unicorn was born not too long ago with an abnormality. His parents beat him for it." The creature opened its eyes a little; a golden glow was all that escaped its eyes. "We will leave him to be found somewhere in the castle. Your test will be to raise him with the love he never got from his real mother. Goodbye, we wish you and the little one luck." And with that, the creature faded out of existence, leaving behind a very confused princess.

Morning came like it always did the next day. Celestia raised the sun like she had always done. Her mind wandered back to the strange encounter she had had the following night. She decided on taking a stroll through the castle garden, hoping it will help clear her head.

Meanwhile, a maid was making her way through the castle in order to clean the princess room. She decided to take a shortcut through the garden when a red light glowed behind some bushes, only to fade away after a second. What she saw when she went to check on the light was shocked her. A little black coated colt with a blue mane was lying on the ground covering his head with his hoofs while he was shaking from barely audible sobs. The mares' heart broke at the sight of the colt. She approached him slowly, trying not to scare him. Yet when she reached for him with her hoof, she was pushed away into a wall by a powerful burst of magic. Two members of the royal guard came running to her side and when she recovered from the impact, she saw something nopony ever expected to see in their live.

The colt had opened his eyes and they were a piercing blue but, they were also filled with fear and tears were streaming down from them. But what was noticeable about him was what was on top of head. The ponies of Equestria learned from early on of the three races of ponies; the earth ponies that have extraordinary physical strength, the Pegasi who can fly with their wings and the unicorns that have a horn on top of their heads and can use magic. Yet this pony didn't fit into one of them. On his head he had not one, but two horns. His horns, while they hadn't fully grown out yet, were different from normal horns. The horns of a unicorn normally have rings around them, symbolizing their age and are the same color as their coats. His horns were without the rings and were a different color from his coat; a deep, bloody red.

The guards started making their way towards the trembling colt. One of them pointed his spear at the colt, making him crawling backwards. The guard had a deep frown of anger on his face and spoke in an angry and warning voice.

"Who, or what, are you?!" When all he got in response was whimpers from the child as he kept crawling backwards until he hit a wall. "Answer me! Who are you and how did you get in here?!" The child trembled more at the guards yelling and his tears started to flow more while only quiet sobs escaped him.

* * *

**Celestias P.O.V**

* * *

I had just reached the garden when I heard an angry yell from across it. I trotted over to the source of the voice and what I saw shocked me. Two members of the royal guard were standing in front of a trembling colt, and one was pointing a spear at him. Before I knew what was happening, I stood between the guards and colt. I felt a strange need to protect him, more so than with any other pony. I didn't even realize that I was giving the guards a look of intense anger until I saw how they where trembling.

"**Explain why you felt it necessary to threaten this child!**" I hadn't used the Royal Canterlot Voice for centuries but for some reason, it felt right to use it on the guards. "**I'm waiting!**" The guards where completely paralyzed by this point and I felt my anger reach a new height when they didn't answer.

"Um… your highness…" I lifted my glare from the guards to a maid who looked like she was about to pass out from the anger in my gaze. "I found the colt when I was passing by the garden. When I tried to get close, a powerful blast of magic pushed me away. The guards saw it happen and started to confront the poor thing. But they were only doing their jobs! If anypony should be punished, it should be me! I approached him on my own, not knowing he was some kind of two horned, magically power charged freak!" As soon as she uttered the word freak, I felt my blood boil with anger. I was just about to shout at the maid when the sound of soft crying made me turn my head around.

The little colt was openly weeping now and I felt my heart break at the sight. I laid down on my stomach and gave him a small smile. He seemed to calm down enough not to shake like a leaf.

"Hello little one" the softness of my voice even surprised me. "I'm princess Celestia, what's your name?" I smiled a wholehearted smile when he moved closer to me. His mouth moved, but no words came out. He looked shocked at first and then it looked like he was about to cry again. I reached out with my wings and brought him close, hugging him like I've seen many Pegasus mares do to their children. "Shh don't cry nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. "I felt him snuggle deeper into me, like I was some kind of lifeline he needed to hold onto.

I began charging a teleportation spell when I suddenly remembered the maid and two guards. I turned my head to them and gave them a stern look. "Don't think I've forgotten about you three just yet." I used the spell to teleport myself and the colt to my room. I carefully lifted my wings and he started to look around, taking in the room. He didn't seem as scared any longer.

"Do you know how to read and write?" he turned to look at me, his eyes bloodshot. He gave me a small nod before snuggling closer. I levitated a parchment and a quill with some ink and placed it on the floor in front of us. "Why don't you write down your name on this piece of paper?"

He hesitated a little but eventually he used his magic to grab the quill and started to write down something on the paper. After he was done, he put the quill on the floor and levitated the parchment up to my face. I took the paper in my own magical grasp and read the word that was written in shaky letters out loud.

"Phobos" I looked down at the child to see he had a worried look in his eyes. I couldn't resist smiling down at him, hoping it would calm him down. "That's a very nice name." He sent me a smile that seemed to make the stress of the last millennia just fly away. But one question still plagued my mind, and I was a little afraid to ask it. "Do you know what kind of pony you are Phobos?"

He took the quill and paper and started to write something down again. After awhile he put down the quill and I used my magic to pick up the paper. What I read shattered my heart into a million pieces. 'I'm a freak.' I wrapped my wings around him again and I felt his tears soak my fur. I nuzzled the top of his head and spoke in the most motherly voice I've ever used.

"Shh don't cry. You're not a freak. You just happen to have two horns. That doesn't make you a freak." I felt him calm down again but I didn't lift my wings this time. Instead, I just held him for what felt like the longest time. Our blissful moment was ruined when the same maid that had been standing in the garden opened the door to my room. She froze in place from the look I was sending her. I also felt how Phobos tried to look over my wings so I held him as close as I could.

"What do you want?" She flinched at the icy tone in my voice but I didn't really care. She put a tray she had had on her back on the floor, sliding it over to me and Phobos, and left with hurried steps. I looked down at the tray and saw that it had two salad bowls on it. I turned my gaze to Phobos. "Are you hungry dear?" The rumbling of his stomach gave me all the answers I needed on the subject. I chuckled when I saw his checks blush with a dark red through his black fur. And with that, we enjoyed the salad. Phobos wrote down some things about himself, like how he's an orphan and doesn't really remember much about his live. I offered him to stay with me in the palace and like that, Phobos had become a part of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Twilight and sealing**

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

It's been a few days since I started living in the palace with the princess. I haven't left her side once until now. Today is the Summer Sun Celebration and I'm staying in her room with the maid that replaced the one I met in the garden. That maid and the two guards were assigned to somepony named Blueblood, something they weren't happy about at all. The maid with me, an earth pony whose name is Feather Duster, has a clear blue coat and a dark blue mane with red streaks going through it and her cutie mark is of a feather duster.

At first she just cleaned the room but when she found out about how I can't speak, she bought me a small chalkboard with her own money. Celestia was suspicious of her motives at first, but after some time she started to trust her. Thus, here she is, taking care of me while Celestia raises the sun on the longest day of the year.

It didn't take long before she came back into the room with a smile on her muzzle. But something was off, only problem is that I can't quite put my hoof on it. I walked over to her and nuzzled her. It seems I took her by surprise with that. I levitated my blackboard over and started writhing on it. After I finished writhing, I held it up for her to read.

'Please don't be sad'

She looked down on me with shook written all over her face. Then she did what nopony ever expected her to do. She started to cry. She pulled me close and started to nuzzle the top of my head.

After Feather Duster left, Celestia told me about how Nightmare Moon was her sister Luna. She hardly slept at all that night. A few days later, she received a letter that a unicorn filly wanted to try out for her School for Gifted Unicorns.

The day of the filly's exam came. I was sleeping peacefully while Celestia was tending to the garden. Then I was awoken by an ear-shattering explosion. It scared Feather Duster so bad; she almost made a mess she probably would be too embarrassed about to clean up. I levitated my blackboard over to her after her heart rate went down to a manageable level.

'What kind of tests are they giving the ponies here!?' Feather Duster just looked at me, puzzled about how I remained so calm. A few minutes later, we heard Celestia approach but she was talking to somepony.

"Don't worry too much Twilight, you will do fine. Now I want you to promise not to freak out when you meet Phobos. He's a little…different." And with that, Celestia opened the door and stood there with a filly next to her.

A purple unicorn filly with purple hair that had rose and violet colored streaks was staring at me with a mix of fear and awe. Her gaze was fixed on my horns, making me feel a little uncomfortable. That is, until she started to jump around excited and started asking me all kinds of questions.

"Hello! My name is Twilight Sparkles! I've never seen or read about anypony like you before! What's your name? What are you? Do you like books? I really like to learn about new things! Can I learn about you? Why are you so quiet?" Twilight kept asking me questions nonstop before Celestia placed a wing on her shoulder.

"Calm down a little Twilight. This is Phobos and the reason he hasn't said anything is because he's mute and you're not giving him the chance to answer." This seemed to at least make her calm down and think things over. But I was shocked when she lowered her head with a sad look and apologized. And if Celestia's reaction is anything to go by, she was shocked herself. "Twilight you don't have anything to apologize for. In fact, I'm happy about your curiosity about Phobos. Most ponies he has met have reacted with hostility."

Twilight looked up at Celestia with a frown before saying something that I never expected to hear about me. "Why would they do that? He's so cute, I can't think of one reason to be hostile." I felt my cheeks heat up seeing as nopony has ever called me cute before.

Celestia looked down at Twilight with a warm smile before nodding her head. "You're absolutely right Twilight. And I just know you and Phobos will be the best of friends." And like that, Twilight and I became friends.

* * *

_One month later_

Things have gotten easier in this month. Twilight and I hang out and play whenever we're not studying under Celestia. Some more ponies have joined my life like Twilight's family and Celestia's niece Cadence. The dragon Twilight hatched for her exam has to be the cutest thing ever. Whenever he's not sleeping he's around Twilight. One of the many good things that have happened is that we finally know what gave me my second horn. It's a very rare disease called _Dou Cornua Syndrome_. The disease causes a second horn to grow on a unicorn, turning them into something called a bicorn.

What's really interesting is that in the book Twilight found, it says that bicorns are The Aspects of the Universe. Faust knows what that means. It also says that bicorn have a much bigger magic pool then a unicorn, almost enough to rival an alicorn.

I was walking down the hall with Twilight, just talking about whatever came to mind. Cadence was (secretly) watching Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, train for the royal guard. "So what do you want to do now Phobos?" Twilight asked. I was just about to bring up my chalkboard when Twilight bumped into somepony. It was a male unicorn with blue eyes, a white coat, blond hair and a compass rose as a cutie mark. He looked down at us with his head held high like some of the noble I've seen from the window. Just as Twilight was about to apologize, he shoved her aside.

"Get out of my way commoner. I am the nephew of the princess, prince Blueblood." The moment he shoved Twilight, something inside me snapped. I ran in front of Blueblood and stared deep into his eyes. First I felt a pulsing going through me and the world went dark. The last thing I heard was a high pitch, very filly-like, scream.

* * *

**Celestia**

I was making my way towards the room I shared with Phobos when a loud scream sounded through the whole castle. Using my magic, I teleported to the source to find one of the most confusing sights I have ever laid my eyes on. Blueblood was running away screaming while Twilight was on the floor looking at something in amassment and fear. When I followed her eyes I saw what had her attention. Phobos was standing absolutely still while his horns glowed a sinister red.

Before I could react, the same darkness that had appeared the day before I had found Phobos surrounded me. After a few seconds the same creature that had appeared on that day appeared.

"It seems their power is awakening fast than usual this time. This was not expected." The near nonchalant tone in its voice made my blood boil.

"What is happening? What did you do to Phobos!?" I screamed in my Royal Canterlot Voice. The creature merely raised one of its arms and started digging in its ear with one of its fingers.

"I can hear perfectly fine. Well, could until a few seconds ago." I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"What did you do to him?" I asked in a threatening tone. The creature unfolded its wings and opened its eyes which shone a golden light.

"I trust that you know of bicorns by now?" It asked. I nodded my head and intensified my glare. "Bicorns are The Aspects of the Universe. They are not to unlike you alicorns in that they represent something. You represent the sun, your sister represents the moon, and your niece represents love. But bicorns are different in how they represent their Aspect." By that point I had just about had it with the creature constantly talking without explaining anything.

"When will you get to the point?" I asked in an inpatient tone. The creature sighed and continued.

"Bicorns don't just represent something, they are that thing. Without them, their Aspect would disappear from the universe. And Phobos, like his name suggests, is the Aspect of Fear. But inside Phobos is something else, a darkness that he can't control. Perses, the Aspect of Destruction." I looked at the creature like it had lost its mind. "Bicorns don't live forever like you alicorns, they die and get resurrected. But Perses doesn't have a body of his own so he always tries to take over Phobos by merging with him. Perses is behind some of your world's worst criminals like Tirek, Discord, Sombra and even Nightmare Moon." As soon as it uttered Nightmare Moon, my mind went into overdrive. If what it said is true, then this thing inside Phobos is responsible for my sister's darkness.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this Perses from taking over Phobos?" the creature gained a sympatric look in its eyes before speaking.

"There is one way. I can split Phobos and Perses into separate personalities. This will prevent him from subconsciously affect Phobos. But it also means that he will try to make Phobos use the terror-inducing power he will have inside himself. If Phobos does, Perses will be able to take control over his body. It will be up to you to teach him how to avoid using terror-inducement and only use fear-inducement. Do you understand what this will mean for you?"

I nodded my head. "It means that I have to teach Phobos to control his powers with pinpoint precision. If I don't, Perses will take complete control over him."

The creature nodded with a hard expression on its face. "Then I will split them. Remember that if you fail, your world will be destroyed. Good luck." And with that, the darkness disappeared. The first thing I noticed was how a frantic Twilight was standing over an unconscious Phobos. After assuring her that everything was ok, I took Phobos back to our room and put him to bed before I started working on a schedule for training him in magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Perses and Cronus**

**Mallory Shadowielder: Glad to know that you find this intriguing. Yes, Phobos will meet more bicorns but not in the way you think. And it will be some time before that happens, most likely after the canon is out of the way. And about Deimos, my original plan was to have him have Perses role. But when I was looking through Greek deities, I found that Perses was the Titan god of destruction and decided to use him. And reading some more of the mythology, I came up with a better storyline than the original one I had. Again, glad to know you find the story intriguing.**

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

Quite a few years had passed since the incident. Phobos had grown into a fine stallion and had acquired his cutie mark, a pair of red, menacing eyes. His existence was eventually revealed to the public but in order to avoid any problems, Celestia taught him a spell that made it look like he only had one horn. That was the form he took whenever a foreign ruler came over. Some of them wanted Phobos to marry their daughters, but he was never interested. He had instead fallen for Twilight and unknown to him, she had fallen for him. And while the two had no idea of the others' feelings, it was clear as day for everyone else.

A doctor had discovered why he couldn't speak. His larynx had been damaged and while the doctor had managed to fix it, Phobos still needed his chalkboard as his voice would get very weak sometimes.

* * *

It was 2 days before the Summer Sun Celebration and Phobos and Celestia were signing different documents. Phobos was busy going over some of the plans for Cadence and Shining's wedding.

"Do you think white roses would be overkill mom?" he asked. Celestia turned to him with a smile. It had been about 3 months after her second meeting with the creature that Phobos had started referring to her as his mother. It had taken her about 2 hours to get the adoption papers signed and Phobos became her legal son and the crown prince of Equestria.

"Why do you ask that? White roses represent purity and who are more pure then them?" She asked.

"I think we have different ideas of what purity is mom. Those two go at like rabid bunnies." Celestia felt her face heat up. But what Phobos said wasn't wrong; she just didn't think he had noticed. Before she could say anything, a letter from Twilight appeared in front of her. She grabbed it with her magic and read through it. When she had finished, she felt the tears threatening to break out. Phobos noticed that and grabbed the letter that was barely floating from the emotional turmoil Celestia was dealing with.

Phobos read through it and a frown worked its way onto his face. The letter talked about Nightmare Moon and how Twilight had worked out that she would reappear under the Summer Sun Celebration. Phobos looked at his mother and saw her trying the best she could from not bursting into tears. He put the letter down and picked up an empty scroll and began writing down a letter.

"Twilight

It's good to know that you're taking your studies into the history of Equestria seriously. It's also an interesting conclusion you arrived at with the Nightmare Moon Prophesy.

But let me remind you that that the prophesy is from 687 years ago, that's 313 years after Nightmare Moon was supposedly sealed inside the moon. In my honest opinion, you need to put down some of those old books and make some more friends than me, mom, Shining and Cadence.

That's why we're sending you to Ponyville, the host of this year's Celebration, to inspect the preparations. While there, we want you to socialize with the locals and try to make some friends.

You will be given a list of things to check up on shortly before you leave.

Phobos"

After reading the letter to his mother and getting her approval, Phobos sent it to Twilight. A few hours later, Phobos, Celestia, Shining and Cadence meet Twilight to see her of on her job. They all embraced Twilight as she was about to leave but her embrace with Phobos lasted so long that Shining felt it fell to him to remind them that Twilight needed to leave.

During the night, Phobos received a status update on the Celebration from Spike. He learned that some ponies that were in charge of preparing individual parts of the Celebration were trying to be friends with Twilight. Unfortunately, she was more interested in the Elements of Harmony as she was still hung up on the Prophesy. Phobos read the last part with a frown before going to bed.

* * *

In the dream world, on a field of flowers, a creature like the one that had appeared before Celestia stood with its eyes closed the only difference was that it had 8 wings and a small set of backwards pointing wings on its head where its ears would be. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at its arms before flapping its wings a few times. It smiled before turning 540 degrees before it saw another creature like it approaching.

This creature had 5 black, damaged wings and its eyes had a faint black glow. It wore chains around its arms and legs and its toga hardly fit on its body from malnourishment.

The 8 winged creature smiled a happy smile and flapped its wings a few times before lifting from the ground and flew over to the 5 winged creature.

"Perses!" The 8 winged creature called out to the 5 winged one. Perses smiled a small smile to the 8 winged one before it landed in front of him.

"Hello Phobos, are you doing ok?" Perses asked the 8 winged creature. Phobos nodded his head and his smile seemed to just grow when he was around Perses.

"Yeah, but Twi left to look over the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Tomorrow's going to be really boring." Perses raised his hand and petted the slightly smaller Phobos before the two sat down to talk.

"This will be the first time since you were adopted that you celebrated the summer solstice alone right?" Perses asked. Phobos nodded his head and looked out over the landscape.

"Yeah, and I know that I'll have Shining and Cadence there but it's just not the same without Twi." Phobos looked down with a frown before turning to Perses. "Hey Perses, why do I look like this whenever we talk?" Perses turned to look at Phobos before he looked out over the landscape with a nostalgic look on his face.

"That's because a bicorn isn't your true form." Phobos looked at Perses with a confused look on his face. "You are an Olympian, a godlike creature that existed over 70 000 years ago. The mortal realm can't handle your true form and so, Olympians like you appear as bicorns in lands like Equestria." Phobos nodded his head, trying to wrap his mind around Perses's explanation.

"But I know that I've seen murals depicting creatures like us once before." Perses took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to Phobos was going to be difficult.

"When the primal gods created my kind, the Titans, they also created a fortress where we could appear to the mortals in our true form. When our leader Cronus created the Olympians, he let your kind live with us. But whenever a Titan tried to leave, a barrier would prevent us. The Olympians however, turned into bicorns and became known as The Aspects of the Universe for their power. Eventually, they brought some of the most intelligent creatures from the mortal realm to the fortress. These creatures are the once who painted the murals you speak of, and wrote the books containing information about the bicorn race."

"So what happened?" Phobos's question made Perses hesitant to continue. He knew that what he was about to tell Phobos could destroy millennia's of planning. But he swallowed his resolve and told him.

"Cronus grew mad with power when the mortal creatures started viewing us as gods. But as the Olympians were more visible to mortals, they gained more and more followers. This made Cronus furious. He started a war with the Olympians. I can't even tell you how many died." Phobos looked a Perses with wide eyes, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Cronus, in one last act of trying to win the war, destroyed the fortress, forcing the Titans that survived to flee to Tartarus. The Olympians however lived in the mortal realm as bicorns. But as a result of them not being able to refuel their power, they died and resurrected."

"So that means there are more bicorns?" Phobos asked. Perses simply nodded his head.

"Yes, but I doubt that there are many left. If a bicorn is killed, they normally stay dead. This results in their aspect disappearing from the mortal realm. I'd imagine that the once that are alive are somewhere no creature will ever find them." Phobos face fell upon hearing that. He was just about to ask Perses something else when he felt himself being shaken awake.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw Feather Duster shaking him franticly.

"What the hay has you going this early? Did I miss something?" Phobos said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he had woken up some more, he sensed the fear coming of Feather.

"There's something wrong Phobos! The sun! The sun hasn't risen!" She franticly said.

"What!?" Phobos shot out of his bed and ran towards a window and sure enough, the moon was still up. What's more, the silhouette of The Mare in the Moon was missing. Phobos ran out of his room, planning to join Shining Armor to help in calming the citizens and avoiding possible riots.

Perses was watching Phobos from the dream world. Then, the field of flowers disappeared and was replaced by a dark cave. The chains around Perses arms and legs attached themselves to the wall behind him and pulled him onto the wall. Perses let out a scream of pain when his back made contact with the sharp stones that were jutting out of the wall.

"I can't wait for Crocus to get us out of this hellhole." He growled while looking around at silhouettes of other creatures like him.

* * *

Meanwhile, princess Celestia was stuck in a pitch-black area. When she had arrived in Ponyville, she had been ambushed by Nightmare Moon who sent her into the void. She was doing her best to remain calm. Then she saw a small light in the distance. The light grew closer until she could clearly see the creature that had appeared before her in the past.

"This is quite the predicament you've found yourself in." It said with a look of sympathy.

Celestia smiled a relived smile at the familiar face before walking up and embracing it. The creature was shocked by this, something Celestia could tell from its face when she broke the embrace.

"Well that, I didn't expect." It said while regaining its composure. Celestia merely giggled at it.

"Sorry, but I needed that with everything that's happened and will happen."

"You mean with the threat of Perses returning?" It asked. Celestia nodded her head. The creature sighed. "Perses is indeed a problem but you don't need to run yourself into the ground over it."

"You don't understand. Phobos can't help but induce fear into others with his powers. It has happened more than once when it grew into pure terror." Celestia franticly said. The creature merely raised a hand a quieted her down.

"You're over thinking this whole situation. You've taught him to control his powers exceptionally well. I don't think you have anything to worry about for a while." It said with a sympathetic smile. Then Celestia felt herself being pulled out of the void.

"Before I go, what is your name?" She asked. The creature turned around with its back to her.

"My name… is Cronus." It said just as Celestia disappeared. As soon as she was completely gone, Cronus face cracked under his left eye down to his jaw line. Dark light shined through the crack and his eyes chanced from a warm glow to a menacing black one. His 6 wings turned black and became torn. And finally, his sympathetic smile changed into one of the outmost malice.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 3. I have to say, it fells weird to write a chapter that takes place during the summer solstice while the roads here in northern Sweden is cowered in about 3 inches of snow. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there are more on the way.**

**From all of us to all of you, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting with harmony**

**A/N: Two review on one chapter, new record!**

**Mallory Shadowielder: Well, it's still going to be a while before anything major, but it's going to get real during the season 2 start. That's all you get for now :)**

**caloricmangos: You're darn right it does.**

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

* * *

The situation with Nightmare Moon ended better than one would have thought. Twi managed to find the Elements of Harmony in the old castle and Luna reverted back to her former form. To say that she was surprised to see me would be an understatement.

I can't say I was all too happy with Twi staying behind in Ponyville but that's where her new friends live. We keep in touch through letters though and I read her first report. That's when I decided to pay her a surprise visit.

After getting mom's approval and casting the disguise spell, I got on the train. I got off at Ponyville station and started heading towards the library. When I arrived, I saw that the lights were off. I knocked on the door and waited. After waiting for a few seconds I turned around, ready to walk around town for a while. Then Spike opened the door, looking like he had just woken up.

"Umm… Who is it?" He said with a somewhat groggy voice. I smiled and turned to face him.

"A little late to be sleeping, don't you think?" At first he didn't seem to recognize me. Then his eyes widened in recognizance before he jumped and hugged me around my neck. I hugged him back before we let each other go.

"What are you doing here Phobos?" He asked.

"Well, mom spoke so highly of yours and Twi's new friends that I decided to come and meet them." He nodded before he grew a sly smile.

"Aha, OR, you came here to see a certain mare." He said before lightly elbowing me in the chest. I felt how a blush was forming and turned my head to look at the ground beside me.

"Excuse me, could you move?" I heard a voice with a southern accent say from behind me. I turned around a saw a little filly with a light yellow coat and a red mane with a red bow in it. She had no cutie mark and was carrying a basket with apples on her back. I moved aside which made her smile an adorable smile before walking up to Spike. "Here are the apples you wanted Spike, fresh from the farm." She said and I could see Spike practically drooling.

I just rolled my eyes and when I was about to ask Spike about where Twi was, I heard what sounded like a scream of intense pain in the distance. I turned around; looking for the source of the scream but everything was peaceful.

"Everything OK Phobos?" I turned back towards Spike and saw that he had a look of concerned. I shook my head before giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just though I heard something for a second there." Spike seemed satisfied with that. I was just about to ask him where Twi was when another mare with a southern accent called out.

"Apple Bloom, come on now! We still have to deliver to the rest of the girls!" I turned around and saw an orange coated earth pony with a blond mane wearing a Stetson hat. She had 3 apples as her cutie mark and was carrying 4 baskets with apples on her back. She noticed me staring and tipped her hat in a sort of greeting.

"Howdy stranger, don't think I've seen you around before." She said with an upbeat voice.

"Allow me." Spike said with a prideful voice and it took everything in my power not to roll my eyes. "Phobos this is Applejack, the Element of Honesty. AJ this is-"

"Phobos, I'm an old friend of Twilight's" I said, interrupting Spike before he started blurring to the whole town that I'm the crown prince. He looked at me with an annoyed look before walking inside the library. Applejack just looked at him with a confused look before I turned to her.

"Well anyhow, you're a friend of Twilight huh? I didn't think she had any before she came here." I felt a pang go through my chest at the fact that Twi hadn't mentioned me to her new friend. But I still kept a smile on my face.

"You know how she can be right. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you." I asked.

"Last I heard, she was over at Rarity's, getting some clothes made for something. I'm delivering some apples to her now if you want to tag along."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer." And so, I, Applejack and her sister Apple bloom made our way toward Rarity's house.

* * *

Applejack took the liberty of telling me about the whole incident with the tickets, going into far more details then Twi's letter. It didn't take long before we reached Rarity's house, which looked like a carousel. Apple bloom opened the door, making a small bell ring to signal the arrival of a new costumer.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a second." An elegant voice, the kind you expect to hear in Canterlot, said from the kitchen. Then, a white coated unicorn mare with a blue, elegant, mane and 3 diamonds as her cutie mark came out of the kitchen. "Oh, Applejack dear, are those the apples I ordered. I'm fairly sure I only paid for one basket."

"No, one basket is for you, the rest are for the others. I already delivered to Twilight." Applejack responded.

"Did you say you already went by the library?" I heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen. Then she came out, as beautiful as always.

"Yeah, picked this guy up for you as well." Applejack said with a joking tone. At first, Twi had no idea what Applejack was talking about. Then, when she saw me, her whole face lit up.

"Phobos!" She ran to me and enveloped me in the hardest hug of my life. I responded in kind and we only let each other go when Applejack coughed into her hoof. "What are you doing here?" Twi asked.

"Well, you and mom speak so highly of your friends that I decided to visit." Twi looked a little disappointed by that, though I doubt her friends noticed. I started nuzzling her head and whispered in her ear. "And I also wanted to see you." Twi responded by nuzzling back.

"Well, Twilight darling, I better get back to work. And Mr. Phobos, I hope to see you again." Rarity said and Twi and I decided to accompany Applejack on her delivery so I could meet the other element bearers.

* * *

We left the boutique and headed towards a shop that looked like it was made out of sweets. We entered the building and a pink coated pony with puffy pink hair and 3 balloons as her cutie mark was behind the counter.

"Oh, hi Twilight and Applejack, how are you today?" She said with a happy, upbeat voice.

"We're fine Pinkie, I'm just making some deliveries and Twilight and her friend are coming with me." Applejack said. The pink mare, who I figured had to be Pinkie Pie, looked over at Twi and me and greeted us before she started talking to Applejack about something. That's when I heard a roar filled with rage in the distance. Only it didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. It sounded like it came from a beast that had broken out of the deeps of Tartarus. But it didn't fill me with fear, nothing rarely does, but with a deep hatred towards something. But the most surprising thing was that the girls didn't seem to have heard it.

"Well, we should get going, still have to finish delivering. Let's go you guys." Applejack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. We turned to leave when Pinkie Pie called out to us.

"Wait you guys!" We all turned around to face Pinkie Pie. She walked up to me and extended her hoof. "I'm Pinkie Pie, party pony extraordinaire. What's your name?"

"My name is Phobos, it's nice to meet you Pinkie Pie." I said as I shook her hoof.

"Oh, you can just call me Pinkie, and it's nice to meet you to. I hope to see you again." And with that, we all left the sweetshop.

* * *

"Well that was different. I don't think I've ever seen Pinkie act so… normal before." Applejack said.

"Did you just say you saw Pinkie Pie act normal?" A voice said from above us. We all looked up and saw a light blue coated mare with a rainbow mane sitting on a cloud look down on us.

"She sure was Rainbow, it was really weird!" Apple bloom said. The mare, who was obviously Rainbow Dash, flew down to us at high speed before stopping right in front of us. She looked me over before walking up to Applejack and whispered in her ear.

"Hey AJ, who's the new guy? He looks like one heck of a stallion." I managed to suppress a chuckle. The only ones who knew of my enhanced hearing were mom and Twi.

"My name is Phobos, and I appreciate the compliment. You're Rainbow Dash, I assume." Rainbow Dash looked at me with a surprised look.

"Ok, what's your talent Phobos?" She asked. I couldn't resist smirking.

"Well, all of my senses are above average." I said. Rainbow Dash looked at me with a weird look before I started flexing my ears. She finally realized what I was referring to and blushed. Meanwhile, Twi looked at Rainbow Dash with a suspicious look.

"Uhhh… I have to get back to training, bye!" Rainbow Dash said as fast as she took off. Apple Bloom had a confused look on her face while Applejack looked like she could barely stop herself from laughing out loud. Twi still had that suspecting look on her face as she turned to Applejack.

"Hey Applejack, shouldn't we get going to Fluttershy's cottage?" She said with an inpatient tone. Applejack wiped a small tear from her eye before nodding and we started walking to make the last delivery.

* * *

Twi was walking a bit behind us and I could see her occasionally look around, as if searching for somepony in the sky. I slowed my pace until I was right next to her. At first, she didn't notice me. And when she did, she did a small jump while letting out a little squeak. It had to have been the most adorable thing I had ever heard.

"Everything alright Twi?" I asked with a bit of a joking tone. She blushed and turned her face forward with her head held like the snobbish nobles do in Canterlot. I moved close to her and started nuzzling her neck and she responded in kind.

"Oh my, you two seem to get along great." A soft voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a yellow pony with a pink mane and 3 butterflies as her cutie mark. Then I noticed that our surroundings were completely different and blushed about how long Twi and I had had to nuzzle. Applejack chuckled before turning to the other mare.

"Fluttershy, this is Phobos. He's a friend of Twilight's from Canterlot." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Fluttershy. I hope Twi's not causing any trouble here." I said. Twi lightly hit me in the foreleg while rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, she's no trouble at all. If anything, the rest of us are causing her trouble." She said and I was almost shocked by how polite she was. It would be no exaggeration to say that she was the nicest pony I had ever met, even nicer than Luna.

Applejack gave Fluttershy the apples and she and her sister left. Fluttershy left to take care of some of her animals.

"Sooo, what are you going to do now. If you're not coming back to the library with me that is?" Twi asked.

"Well, there's still some time before I have to leave, so I think I'll join you." I said and we left for the library.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

In the deeps of Tartarus, Cronus was watching Phobos in a fire burning inside a firepot standing in the center of a cave like area. His face had gained more cracks and pieces of skin had fallen of, reveling a dark, scale like, skin underneath. He turned from the fire and looked at two creatures chained to the wall.

"It looks like everything is going as I want it to, isn't it Ares?" He said with a mocking tone. The light from the fire illuminated Ares face and showed the many scars he had. His light black hair shone in the light of the flames. His 8 brown wings were torn and dry from millennia's in Tartarus. But his eyes were filled with an intense rage and hatred for the Titan. Ares pulled on the chains that bound him to the wall while letting out a rage-fuelled roar, and while the chains didn't move, the cave was shaken by the force of Ares roar.

Cronus grabbed a sword from the firepot and stabbed Ares in his abdomen. Ares scream of pain brought a wicked smile to Cronus lips and his face cracked even more.

"Mind that voice Ares, you don't what your son to lose another arm, do you?" Cronus said. Ares looked at him, shocked, before his face contracted with rage. Cronus merely smiled and walked over to the other creature."Or do you want to donate your other arm, Deimos?" He asked while grabbing a nearby sword that had fresh blood dripping down from it.

Deimos looked at Cronus. His blue eyes were slightly blocked by his short, blue hair. His right arm was bound to the wall by chains but unlike the others who were chained in Tartarus, he had chains going around his body, to make up for his missing left arm. If not for the missing arm, he would be an exact replica of Phobos Olympian body. Where his missing arm would be, there instead was a fresh wound that was trying to close up. When Cronus saw the healing, he jabbed his fingers into the wound, making Deimos scream out in pain.

After that, and stabbing Ares again, Cronus turned to Perses.

"How does it feel Perses, to have the skin of an Olympian grow on you?" He asked. Perses glared at Cronus, his face was cracked with pieces missing as well only, his skin was slowly re growing.

"How the fuck do you think?" Perses said through his clenched jaw. "How much longer before we can get out of here Cronus?!" Cronus merely smiled, enjoying the knowledge that the process of growing the human like skin Olympians have was the most painful thing a Titan could do.

"Not much longer now, maybe say… 4 centuries?" Perses groaned at that.

"Oh well, it will be worth it in the end, won't it?"

"That it will, dear nephew." Cronus said. He turned towards the other creatures that were chained to the same wall that Perses was. "Soon, we will once again, be Gods!" He said, before laughing a dark laugh that sent chills through every resident in Tartarus as the fire illuminated the faces of several Titans, while the Olympians, which were chained to the same wall as Ares and Deimos, could only look on with hopelessness to help the last of them that was still in the mortal realm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One mean griffon**

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

* * *

I could only stay until around sundown. Saying goodbye to Twi was among the hardest things I've ever done. We hugged and nuzzled each other so long that I almost missed the train. And when I finally got on it, I couldn't help but feel alone.

Mom and Luna gave me a warm welcome back. After eating and showering, I went to sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in my Olympian body in the middle of a flower field. I looked around, trying to find Perses but I couldn't see him anywhere. I felt more alone than ever. Then, in the distance, a creature approached me. It had 8 sky blue wings, making it Olympian, long, blond flowing hair and sky blue eyes. Its toga fit perfectly on its body but its chest was bigger than mine and Perses's. It stopped at arm's length from me and smiled a warm smile. I felt strangely safe around it.

"Phobos, you've grown so much." It said. Its voice made me realize it was a she.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Her smile faltered at my question. But it almost immediately returned to a warm one as she embraced me. The hug made me feel strangely safe and warm and I couldn't help but hug her back. This made her tighten her embrace before she slowly disappeared and I woke up, wondering about who she could have been.

* * *

The next few days felt like years. Shining would jokingly say I was suffering from "Twilight withdrawal" and Cadence didn't make it and better by joining him. Now, I can take a joke, but Luna accidentally overheard them and franticly told mom I was sick. Mom called the best doctors in the country only to have to send them home again. The scolding she gave Shining and Cadence reminded me how lucky I am to have never been a troublemaker. As punishment, mom postponed the wedding. Though they said it wasn't my fault, I still felt guilty.

Twi's report on Applejack's stubbornness was the best piece of paper I read that whole time. I worked night and day just to clear my schedule so I could go see her again.

* * *

The train finally pulled up at Ponyville station. This time, Twi knew I was coming over and promised to meet me at the station. The second I got out of my cart, I started looking around for her. It didn't take long as there weren't a whole lot of ponies there.

"Twi!" I called out. She turned her head towards me and ran up to me and embraced me.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said and I felt her words warming my heart. We broke our embrace before we started to leave. "How long are you staying?"

"Well, I have the whole week off actually." She smiled at that and leaned closer to me.

"Then you have to stay with me and Spike at the library, we'll have so much fun." I smiled and noticed she was carrying a book.

"What are you reading now?" She looked at her book and let out a nervous laugh.

"He he, kind of forgot I still had this." She said with a small blush before showing me the book. The title was "How to make him fall for you: 12 easy steps." Something inside me started hurting. I thought she had fallen for some other pony.

We stopped at a park and lied down on a bench. We snuggled up to each other and just relaxed. I felt the stress from the last few days just fly away and closed my eyes.

I woke up from Twi nudging me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a shy smile. I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs and looked at her with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, it's been a long last couple of days." I said. Twi nodded her head in understanding.

"I know, princess Celestia's told me you've worked really hard lately." The look of worry on her face conflicted with her happy voice. I nuzzled her to help put her mind at ease.

"I'm perfectly fine Twi; I just need to catch up a little on my sleep. Besides, it's worth it just to be near you." I blushed a little at the fact that I said that last part. Twi just giggled before she closed her book.

"Let's go to the library, you can get some sleep in there." She nuzzled my neck, making me lightly shudder. We got off the bench and headed into town. I noticed Rainbow Dash on a cloud and Twi told me she had to pick up some quills she had ordered. Just as she was about to enter the store, somepony called out to us.

"Hey Twilight, hey Phobos! Have you guys seen Rainbow?" I turned and saw that it was Pinkie.

"Hello Pinkie. It's nice to see you again. About Rainbow, she's just above us." I said while pointing straight up to Rainbow. She looked up from her cloud and shot off at near mach 1. Pinkie merely skipped after her. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I asked as I turned to Twi. She just giggled and shook her head before picking up the quills and we headed for the library.

Once we got to the library, Twi showed me to the bed. I laid down to rest and she went downstairs to work on some experiment. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. After a while, Spike came up with hiccups.

"That sounds nasty Spike, you alright?" I asked. He just waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"No, I'm *hic* ok, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow *hic* Dash just played a little *hic* prank." I smiled and shook my head. If there was one think I knew, it was how easy it is to prank Spike, he's just too gullible. After a while, I turned to him and asked something that had plagued my mind.

"Hey, Spike?" He responded with a mix of a hum and a hic. "Do you know if Twi's interested in anypony?" He froze, almost like somepony had cast a spell on him.

"Umm… not that I know off. Why?"

"Yeah, you do know I can tell when you're lying, right?" He raised a claw, most likely to ask me how, but he stopped when I gave him the old "You-know-what-I-mean" face. He just sighed, getting cut off in the middle by a hic.

"You know that's something Twilight needs to tell you herself. I can't do it for her." Now it was my turn to sigh. But I knew he was right. I was just about to tell him that when we heard a poof from downstairs. After a short while, Twi came up giggling.

"Is everything alright Twi?" I asked, unable to hide the worry on my face. She just looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash just decided to prank me by replacing my ink with the invisible kind." I couldn't help a nostalgic smile. I used to play that prank on Shining, before switching target to Blueblood. Twi got into bed next to me and we snuggled up to each other.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who's tired." Twi responded by snuggling closer and I felt my face heat up. I laid my head next to hers and worked up every bit of my courage and pecked her cheek. "Goodnight Twi." I closed my eyes and was conscious long enough to hear her point out how it was the middle of the day.

* * *

It was around noon when I woke up. After fixing my bed-mane, I walked downstairs. I just managed to see Pinkie exit with Twi and Spike having worried expressions on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" They both looked at me and Twi let out a sigh.

"One of Rainbow Dash's old friends is in town and I think she's making Pinkie jealous."

"Ok, now I'm concerned. I'll go talk to her, find out the details." I hugged Twi before I left to find Pinkie.

I found Pinkie sulking outside Sugarcube corner, looking like she's deep in thought while drinking. I walked up to her and when she didn't notice me, I sat down across from her. It took a while but she eventually noticed me but all she did was nod at me. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when she ducked further in under the parasol. Then, I saw Rainbow fly by and land a bit away with a griffon accompanying her.

"I take it that is Rainbow's old friend?" Pinkie simply nodded before she stopped drinking her drink.

"Yeah, her name is Gilda. She's the one who's kept me and Rainbow from having any fun." She said with a serious look on her face before her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No no, I mustn't think like that. They're just old friends. Gilda need to be with Rainbow just as much as I do." I couldn't help but feel like she was talking more to herself than me.

Rainbow flew off to do some weather-work while Gilda roamed around town. Then she saw an old mare walk up to a vegetable stand. She snuck up behind the stand and stuck out her tail, scaring the old mare.

"Poor granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke! How mean!" Pinkie said before she shook her head again. "No no, I can't misjudge her; it was a kind of funny prank." I looked at her with a shocked expression. I was just about to tell her how crazy that sounded when Gilda stole and ate an apple. "*Gasp* I did misjudge her! She's just not only a meanie-mean-pants, she's also a thief!" Then Pinkie looked to the side in thought. "No no no, she might give it back." I had had about all I could take with that griffon.

"You can't seriously think that Pinkie. She scared an old mare and she stole that apple. She's not giving anything back." Pinkie looked at me with a worried expression. She was just about to say something when we heard Gilda yell at somepony. When we turned to look, she was making fun of Fluttershy about her soft, kind voice. I saw her take a deep breath, and before she could roar, I teleported in front of Fluttershy, taking the roar straight to the face. When she opened her eyes, she had a look of confusion on her face and I smirked.

"My turn." I felt the power course through my body. I stared into Gilda's eyes as I felt the magic leave through my hidden horns and the world around me became gray and time slowed to a stop. I saw the different fears Gilda had as doors all around me. Spiders, snakes, pointed objects like needles and for some reason, clowns. Then I saw a humongous gate behind her. Perses has sometimes encouraged me to open that gate, the gate that opens up a different part of my power, the power to induce pure, unadulterated terror in my target. The only reason I try not to open it is because mom always looks disappointed in me when I do. I opened the snake door, making Gilda believe snakes were coming up from the ground and crawling onto her. She started swatting all over herself, trying to get rid of the snakes. Her scream of fear felt like music to my ears and it wasn't long before she took off into the sky.

I turned to Fluttershy and while she was shaking from the resent experience, she looked more confused about what had just happened. Pinkie came up to us.

"Hey Phobos, could you and Twilight come by the sweets shop in a while?" I could feel a certain air around her that was hard to place but nodded and left for the library. When I got there, Twi had her face buried in a book. I snuck up behind her and looked at the page she was reading. It had a header that read "Build the courage! Sometime, you need to confess so he will know!" and I felt my heart sink even more. I moved to her side and lightly nudged her. She turned to look at me and smile the same smile that always seems to brighten my day.

"Did everything go alright with Pinkie?" I considered telling her what had happened but something told me I didn't have to, that she was going to see first-hand what kind of griffon Gilda is.

"I don't really know. But she wants us to stop by the bakery later." Twi had a look of wonder on her face, and I guess I had too. Nevertheless, after putting away the books that were scattered everywhere, we headed to Sugarcube Corner.

What I saw build my anger to near exploding level. Cake, punch and other kinds of sweets isn't a problem but when there is a banner reading "Welcome to Ponyville Gilda", I reserve the right to get pissed off. Pinkie was at the door greeting everypony welcome. Twi went to talk to Fluttershy, who looked like she was still a little shaken up while I turned Pinkie to face me.

"What in the name of Tartarus is the meaning of this!?" I said through gritted teeth. At first, Pinkie looked like she didn't know what I meant. Then, she just smiled.

"Don't worry Phobos, I've got it all figured out. Rainbow's going to see Gilda's true color at this party." She just finished saying that when she turned around and saw Gilda. She skipped towards her, welcomed her and extended her hoof for a shake. But as soon as Gilda grabbed it, she got what seemed to be a nasty shock. Pinkie turned her hoof toward the rest of us and revealed a hoof-buzzer. I couldn't help the grin that made it on my face. Twi came up to me and tapped my side.

"I know it was funny and all, but that might be the biggest grin I've seen on you in a while." I turned to her and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I have a feeling there's more to come." Twi had a curious look, clearly wanting to know what I meant.

Pinkie took the chance to introduce Gilda to the rest of the guests and she seemed a little uncomfortable. She went over to the lemon drops and took one, only to shoot fire like a dragon. I swear I even saw Pinkie heat a marshmallow on the fire. Gilda rushed over to the drinks and grabbed a cup. But when she tried to drink, the contents sipped through a small hole in the cup. Gilda finally managed to grab a drink and pretty much splashed it in her face.

Everypony laughed and the best part was seeing Gilda try not to lose her cool in front of everypony. Next, Pinkie pointed out the presents. Gilda dashed over and the grin she had was the kind somepony like her never deserves to have. She grabbed a cylinder shaped one and opened it only to literally have her feathers ruffled by spiting snakes. I could hear Applejack say that somepony pulled that one on her last month. Gilda also hear her and looked towards Pinkie, who acted oblivious.

A while later Pinkie brought out a huge cake. Spike, in typical baby dragon spirit, wanted to be the one to blow out the candles. Twi pointed out how Gilda was the guest of honor and there forth should be the one to blow them out. Gilda pushed Spike out of the way, rather forcefully, and blew out the candles, only for them to relight. At first Gilda looked confused and then she blew them out again. But they relit again and she kept blowing and the candles kept relighting until she had almost completely run out of air. It wasn't until Spike pointed out how he loves the prank that she stopped. He then started eating the cake. Gilda looked like she was going to explode until Rainbow came up next to her. I felt Twi tap my side and I turned my full attention on her.

"Is everything alright Phobos?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Sure, why would it be?" She looked at me with a somewhat worried look.

"Forget I asked." I felt how I was about to panic. If there was one thing I couldn't handle, it was the knowledge that Twi wasn't telling me something.

"Come on Twi, you can tell me." I tried to nuzzle her but she moved away. I looked at her in shock.

"I'll tell you later." She said and moved over to her friend. In my state of shock, I barely heard that they were going to play a game. I couldn't catch it all as I was raking my brain to try and find out why she wouldn't tell me.

I was snapped out of my stunned state by a crash. When I looked to see what had happened, I saw Gilda covered in cake frosting and with a fake tail on her beak. Everypony laughed until she let out a roar and flew up into the air.

"_This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." Only Rainbow didn't go with her. Instead, she told Gilda that she set up all the pranks. The look of shock on Gilda's face was priceless.

Then Gilda started trash talking Rainbow and I lost it. I felt an overwhelming magic flow through me. The room became dimly lit and fog started collecting around the floor. Everypony started looking around in worry and a bell started tolling. A pair of skeletal arms hugged Gilda's neck from behind and when she turned her head, she was met with a skeleton dressed in a robe staring her right into her eyes. The weird thing was that I briefly looked into Gilda's eyes through the skeleton's eyes. For that brief second, I felt how my power grew by absorbing her fear. The skeleton opened its mouth.

"The boat needs one more before it can sail." Gilda looked in sheer terror before she took off running as fast as she could. I felt the magic leave my body and the skeleton and fog disappeared and the lights came back on. Everypony still looked worried until Pinkie lied and said that it was just a prank she had set up. After some awkward minutes, the party went back to being lively. I went up to Twi.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?" She looked like she didn't know what I was talking about. I sighed and turned to leave when she grabbed my shoulder and led me into the kitchen.

"You really want to know?" I nodded my head and she sighed. "You've seemed out of it lately." I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was talking about.

"How so Twi?" She looked around; making sure nopony was with us.

"You've been mumbling in your sleep. Normally, that's nothing bad but it's like you've been speaking a different language." She looked more and more worried as she kept talking. "And now, that skeleton appeared and spoke what sounded like the same language you've been mumbling. I'm really starting to worry Phobos." I responded by hugging her and stroked her back.

"It's ok Twi, I promise." She hugged back and we went back to the party. But while we had fun until late into the afternoon, I couldn't stop thinking about the information I had gotten from her.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

Late into the night, after Twilight and Phobos had gotten back to the library and gone to bed, Gilda was watching the library from an alley. She had figured out that the skeleton had something to do with Phobos and was waiting for the perfect chance to break in and kill him. She started walking out of the alley when she felt something grab hold of one of her hind legs. She looked back and saw a skeletal arm coming out of the ground. She was just about to scream when more arms came out and grabbed her. They started pulling her through the ground when one arm reached up and grabbed her throat and the skeleton from the party came out of the ground.

"The ferry can sail now." It said before Gilda was pulled into the ground and the last sound she made was her screams of terror being silenced by the ground closing up. The skeleton turned to look at the library before it followed Gilda underground.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 5! I would have updated earlier but I started watching Veronica Mars last week. Well, hopefully you guys liked the chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Showstopper**

**A/N: Ok guys a little bit of sad news. I'll be taking a short break from this story. It won't be long, maybe until May, June or something. It's so I can focus on some other fanfics I'm working on and so I can plan a little further ahead with this one. To make up for that, this chapter will bring you something I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. Plus, this is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

* * *

The week was the best I had had in a while. Twi and I did most of the things we normally would do in Canterlot, which mostly included some form of reading. Twi was working her way through a list of 25 different kinds of magic. She had succeeded on the first try with everyone and was on the last, growth magic. Spike had, unwillingly at first, been made into the training dummy.

"Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" Spike was cheering her on while I watched from the sideline. Watching Twi perform different types of magic is one of few things I could do all day.

Her horn started glowing and Spike held out his face. It started glowing and after a few seconds, a moustache grew out.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far." Spike turned to a mirror and twirled his new moustache. "Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike started laughing and Twi looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Twi lit up her horn and as much as Spike protested, the moustache disappeared. Both Twi and I got a good laugh out of the disappointment on his face. I stood up and walked over to Twi.

"You've sure worked hard today Twi." She turned to me and smiled a shy smile. "How about I treat us to something to drink?" She responded by nuzzling me and Spike cheered, apparently having forgotten all about the moustache.

* * *

We were walking through the town towards Sugarcube corner. Twi and me were walking while Spike was riding on my back, complimenting Twi on her magic.

"Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!" Spike said while lightly bouncing on my back.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is _magic?" Twi said in a thoughtful manner.

"Like for you, the unicorn that will surpass Star Swirl the Bearded when she grows up." Twi blushed when I said that. We always used to talk about the pony we hope to surpass one day when we were kids. Hers was Star Swirl the Bearded while mine was mom. "Though, you could probably surpass him right now."

"That's sweet of you Phobos. But I hardly think I could do something like that, even with many more years of training." Her modesty brought a warm smile to me. In all my years, I've never met somepony more modest than Twi. Though whenever I tell Perses that, he gets this sort of sad smile, like he knows something I don't.

"Are you kidding Twilight? I don't think there's another unicorn with your kind of talent, you'd win no matter what." Spike joined in on cheering Twi on and she just blushed more. Then, two colts came running.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" The tall one said, nearly running into us.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike said, almost falling off my back.

"Wha, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" The tall one, I figured to be snails, said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" The small one, had to be Snips, said.

"Really?" Twi said and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"That's a load of bull. No unicorn has more magic than Twi." I said, probably harder than I needed to. Twi put her hoof on my shoulder then looked at the colts.

"Where is this unicorn?" Twi asked.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said and we all took off toward the town square.

* * *

When we got there, there was a trailer in the middle of the square. Then as a scene opened up, a booming voice could be heard.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" There was a puff of smoke, and when the smoke dispersed, a light blue unicorn with an even lighter blue mane and tail stood on the stage. "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Fireworks went off and fanfare could be heard.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" I looked to the side and saw Rarity standing next to us with Applejack and Rainbow Dash next to her.

"Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi— Twi— Twi— Oh!" Spike began stuttering when he saw Rarity. "Hey, Rarity, I, uh— Mustache!" He took off faster than I've ever seen him run. Twi looked at Rarity with worry.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" She asked.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said. I could see Twi starting to worry more and more and I began asking the heavens why this Trixie had to show up today of all days.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said. thought she almost immediately regretted it from the glares that were sent her way by the girls. "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!" i could hardly restrain myself from laughing. Trixie turned to look at us.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_sayers in the audience. Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" I had just about had enough of her attitude.

"Yeah right, 'most magical unicorn' my arse." I said. I felt how my throat began to hurt, a sign that my voice was starting to weaken and that I needed to take it easy.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is—"Spike didn't get the chance to finish as Twi dragged him out of the crowd.

"So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Rainbow asked. Trixie smiled a cocky smile.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" Fireworks went off and the magic outline of Trixie waving a wand at a ursa minor appeared in the sky. I couldn't resist making the 'are you fucking kidding, you can't be that stupid' face.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

"That settles it." Snips said.

" Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snail said.

"No, in all of Equestria!" Snips said.

"How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi—" Spike didn't get the chance to finish as Twi made a zipper appear and close his mouth. Trixie proceeded to laugh.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." The sound of the crickets over the silence was probably the most priceless part of the day. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" More fireworks and fanfares sounded of.

Spike unzipped his mouth and Grabbed Twi's leg.

"Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!" He begged.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since—"

"Hmm, how about _you!_" Twi didn't get the chance to finish as Trixie interrupted her. "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

Twi started stuttering until Applejack had enough and jumped up on stage with Spike cheering her on.

Applejack pulled out a lasso and began performing several tricks. When she finished, everypony was cheering for her, including me, something I shouldn't have done with my throat only becoming worse. Trixie however used her magic to make one end of the rope dance around like a snake. While Applejack was looking at that part, the other end came up behind her and hogtied her.

Next up was Rainbow Dash. She flew towards a windmill, making it spin before she shot of through some clouds. Then, she dived down through the same clouds and around the windmill again before stopping at the stage with the moisture from the clouds hitting her back and making a rainbow appear around her. Trixie however used her magic to make the rainbow spin around Rainbow until she was so dizzy she couldn't even walk straight.

Last up was Rarity. She used some of the curtains to make a really nice dress and also did her hair. Trixie used her magic to turn Rarity's hair green and she ran of crying.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twi said, obviously trying to appear boastful.

"Yes, you are! You're better than her!" Spike said, clearly not getting her hints.

"Lay of her Spike. If she doesn't want to, she won't do it." Twi smiled at me.

"Thank you Phobos. At least one of you know that I'm not better than anypony." I couldn't help but feel my smile becoming somewhat disappointed.

"Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." I couldn't help but wonder if that mare had gone deaf from hearing herself talking too much.

"Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go." With that, Twi took of faster that the time we were caught stealing Blueblood's beauty products. I took off after her, hearing Trixie's mocking in the background noise.

* * *

When I arrived at the library, I found Twi lying on the floor rubbing her hoof on the floorboards.

"That laundry looks kind of strange." I said, only for it to feel like a thousand burning needles were piercing my throat. Twi turned to look at me before going back to rubbing the floor. I walked up to her and lied down next to her and she snuggled up to me almost immediately.

"Do you think I should have done it?" She asked. I looked at her and my heart almost broke from how sad she looked. I nuzzled her head.

"I think you should do what you want." I whispered, the only thing I could do with my throat hurting so much. She nuzzled back and I felt sadness at the fact that I had to leave tomorrow. "Hey, Twi."

"Mm?" She looked me right into the eyes. I leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. I pulled back and Twi stared at me wide-eyed before smiling and kissing me back. I felt my heart soar and closed my eyes as we stayed like that for a while.

We eventually pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. We kissed again and proceeded to cuddle up to each other.

"I love you." Twi said. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"I love you too." I said. Twi cuddled up even closer to me and we kissed again.

We stayed like that for a while until Twi pulled a book of the shelf.

"What's that?" I asked. Twi turned to smile at me and lightly pecked my lips.

"I really want to learn about the ursa major now that Trixie brought it to my attention." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Nice idea, only the ursa she showed was a minor, not a major." Twi started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing goes by you, does it?" I smiled and kissed her again. It felt really good that Twi and I finally was a couple. It felt like one of those "meant to be" things from the storybooks.

* * *

We stayed like that for a long while. The book Twi had wasn't a hundred percent accurate so I actually got to teach her some things when normally it's the other way around. Although I had to use the chalkboard as my voice eventually gave out and wouldn't come back for a while. Then, the near perfect moment we had was interrupted by Spike walking in.

"Twilight, you've got to show that Trixie what you can do." I didn't know if I should roll my eyes or glare at him. Twi opted to ignore him and kept focusing on her book. "Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?" Twi closed the book, stood up and turned to Spike.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." I somewhat understood what Twi meant, but still found her fear to be ungrounded.

"It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!" Spike said, not willing to back down.

"No, Spike, it's exactly the same." Twi said, reminding me that she could be just as stubborn as Spike. He walked over to the list with magic tricks they had been working on earlier.

"Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie." He said, really starting to get on my nerves with him not leaving Twi alone.

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie." Twi said as she made a door appear in front of Spike and slammed it shut. Spike opened the door with a pleading look.

"But you're the best!"

"Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!" Spike sighed.

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine." He slammed the door shut. Then he opened it and left for the actual door.

After Spike had left, Twi came back and laid down next to me and snuggled up to me.

* * *

We stayed next to each other until nightfall. Twi kept reading the book and I kept pointing out some fact errors. The pony who wrote the book really needed to take a biology lesson. We would occasionally kiss and simply snuggle when Twi took a break.

We were interrupted in the middle of a kiss by Spike bursting in.

"Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!" Twi sighed, stood up and turned to him.

"I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!" I could hear how she was losing her patience and to be honest, I was to.

"No, you don't understand, it's—" Spike didn't get the chance to finish as he was interrupted by powerful roar.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" Twi asked. Spike simply looked at her.

"_Major_ly."

* * *

Twi and Spike ran to the door with me close behind them. But before I could reach the exit, I felt a head splitting headache and I stopped to grab my head. The headache only worsened and I closed my head. When I opened them, my vision was double and blurry. I felt my legs give out under me and the last thing I saw before losing consciousness was the floor as I fell down.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a pitch black room. As I stood up, a golden light shone and blinded me. When the light died down, I saw a creature that looked like me and Perses in my dreams. But this one had no mouth, nose or eyes and had twelve golden wings.

"Phobos" I heard an old and kind of wise sounding say in my head. "You are the last of your kind outside of Tartarus. You are the one that needs to free them one day. You fear that the power Deimos entrusted with you will strengthen the bridge. Using the last of my power, I will free you from this worry. Now, go forth, and remember, you are the last hope for this world." With that, the creature disappeared and the room was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

Outside, Twilight and Spike hadn't noticed that Phobos wasn't with them. Twi light had just finished putting the Ursa Minor to sleep when another one came out of the forest. The ponies stared in fear as the ursa roared until a black sphere appeared in the air in front of it.

When the sphere disappeared, a human like creature was floating in midair. It had three skeletal wings with pieces of flesh hanging off. Its ribcage was showing, its right leg was nothing but bone and blood veins and its face was missing all flesh on its lower jaw. It raised a bony finger and pointed at the ursa before speaking in a lingering, low voice.

"Turn… back…" The ursa stood up on its hind legs and roared. The creature simply kept staring at it with one of its eye hanging out of its socket. "Turn… back…"

The ursa swiped at it but when the paw made contact, it started to rot. The ursa pulled back and looked at its paw before looking back at the creature with newfound fear.

"Turn… back…" This time, the ursa did that and ran away. The creature slowly disappeared and the citizens of Ponyville could do nothing but stare in confusion and fear at what had just happened.

Twilight looked around just in time to see Phobos walking towards her and the others. As he reached them, Twi proceeded to kiss him.

"What happened?" He asked in a whisper.

"It was amazing!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"We knew Twi had talent, but not that much." Applejack said. Twilight looked at the girls with worry.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." The girls looked at her with confusion.

"Hate you? Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought—"Twilight said only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth."

"_Most_ unpleasant" Rarity said.

"All hat and no cattle." Applejack said. Twilight looked at her friends.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" She asked.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said.

"And after whuppin' those ursas's hind quarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow added.

"You are?" Twilight asked. The girls nodded and Twilight turned to Phobos who smiled and gently pecked her lips.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with those ursa majors?" Spike asked. Twilight turned to him and smiled.

"That's what I and Phobos was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." She said. She pecked Phobos's cheek and he blushed.

"So it _is_ possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?" Spike asked in wonder.

"Those weren't ursa major. Those were babies, ursa _minors_." Twilight corrected.

"_That_ was just a _baby?_" Trixie exclaimed.

"And they weren't rampaging. They were just cranky because _someone_ woke them up." Twilight said while glaring at Snips and Snails.

"Awww..." They both said.

"Well, if _those_ were ursa minors, then what's an ursa _major_ like?" Spike asked. Twilight thought about it from the pictures she had seen in the book.

"You don't wanna know." She said. Then, they heard Trixie talking.

"Huh. You may have vanquished some ursa minors, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said before striking her hoofs into the ground, making a puff of smoke appear. When the smoke dispersed, the ponies could see Trixie run away.

"Why, that little..." Rainbow said and got ready to take off after Trixie, only to be stopped by Twilight.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." She said before turning to Snips and Snails again. "Now, about you two." Snips responded with nervous laughter.

"Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minors." He said.

"We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_." Snails said.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished those ursa minors was _awesome! _Especially that last one!" Snips said.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails finished with.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight said before smiling and turning to Spike. "And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" Spike smiled right back at her.

"Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." He said. Snips and Snails looked at each other in confusion.

"I think you're right." Twilight said. Her horn started glowing and after a while, Snips, Snails and Spike all had moustaches.

* * *

All the ponies returned home and Phobos and Twilight went back to the library. There, they got ready for bed as Twilight finally decided to ask Phobos what had been on her mind.

"Hey, Phobos?" The bicorn turned to her and smiled, sending her heart aflutter. "About the second ursa, that was you that scared it away right?" Phobos tried to remember if he had, but was drawing a blank. He walked up to Twilight and leaned into her ear and whispered the best he could.

"Sorry Twi, but if I did, I don't remember." Twilight couldn't resist shuttering at the feel of his hot breath against her ear. She looked into his eyes and kissed him as she pulled him into bed. And that night, the same one they had confessed their feeling to each other, they truly became one.

* * *

In a white palace, the golden winged creature was watching it all. Then, the same one that had appeared at Pinkie Pie's party arrived on a boat floating on a stream that went through the palace.

"Watching your great-great grandson become one with the one he loves Uranus?" It asked. The Uranus turned to the skeletal one, letting his golden hair fly in the air.

"He is becoming stronger Charon. I only hope that Cronus doesn't manage to get what he wants." Charon nodded and steered his boat out of the palace as Uranus kept observing Phobos.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tartarus, Cronus was throwing a fit.

"Damn that Primal God! Why does he have to get involved now of all times!" Perses was observing Cronus until he asked what he wanted to ask.

"Why does it matter? It's not like I still can't take over Phobos in the future." Cronus glared at Perses before striking through the chained Titan's chest.

"What Uranus did will slow us down by years! Do you honestly not care how long you have to stay here!" Perses coughed up blood and glared at his uncle. Cronus glared back at him. "Now, shut up and GET TO WORK!" Cronus shouted as he pulled his hand out of Perses, holding his heart before shoving it back in, making Perses scream in agony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The personification of sleep.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but writhers block is a bitch.**

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

* * *

I felt the wind blow against my body. I slowly fluttered up my eyes and saw a clear blue sky. I raised my arm to block the sun from shining right on my face and saw that I was in my Olympian body. I sat up and saw Perses sitting next to me, looking off into the distance. I smiled and stretched my limbs.

I felt a hand ruffle my hair and saw Perses looking at me with a small smile. Then, he went back to watching whatever he had been watching. I followed his gaze and saw a titan with 6 black wings chasing a small Olympian with 8 white wings in a playful manner.

"That's Cronus and your grandfather, Zeus." I looked at Perses and saw a reminiscing look on his face. "Things were so much more simple back then."

I turned back to look at Cronus and Zeus in time to see Cronus catch up with Zeus and lift him up into the air, all the while both laughed and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at the scene that reminded me a little of when I was younger and would play with mom. But then, the image of me and mom was replaced with an image of me in my Olympian body, running around like Zeus with another Olympian with brown wings.

I grabbed my head as I felt an intense headache. It got so bad, I thought that my head would split open. I felt Perses shake me and try to tell me something, but the pain was too intense. Then I started feeling somepony shake me in the real world. Before I woke up however, I saw the same Olympian from the image grab Perses from behind, only instead of looking happy like he was in the image, he had a look of otherworldly rage.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Twilight with a worried look. I sat up and kissed her cheek. I leaned close to her ear, partially because my voice was still weak, though mostly to be as close to her as possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a weak tone. I felt Twi shutter as she nuzzled my neck. She looked me in the eyes before speaking.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream. You were just seconds away from possibly starting to scream in your sleep." The worry in her voice melted my heart. I leaned in and kissed her square on the lips and it didn't take long before she kissed back.

We pulled back almost the second Spike came up. Only he looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any second.

"Spike, what have you been doing? You look exhausted!" Twi exclaimed. Spike yawned and stretched his body to the point that I worried that he might sever his own spine.

"I was helping with the clean up. Now, Rarity is sure to have noticed me." He said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and saw that Twi had a huge grin on her face.

Spike went to sleep and I fixed some breakfast. Twi and I simply enjoyed each others' company until I had to leave. I seriously considered taking a latter train but mom probably wouldn't like that.

After another… round in the bed, we said goodbye and I rushed to make it on the train. I barely made it in time and once I was on my way home, the felling of loneliness came.

* * *

After the longest train ride of my life, I finally got home and my throat was feeling a little better. The first thing mom did was pull me into a vice-like hug that I tried to return with all my might. Luna, Cadence and Shining weren't as rough, and after that, we all sat down to eat lunch.

After eating, mom, Luna and I got to work. After some of the most boring hours of my life, we sat down for dinner. Cadence and Shining had huge grins on their faces, something that slightly concerned me.

"So, how was your visit to Twilight?" Shining asked.

"It was good Shining." I responded, only for his grin to grow.

"Really, now?" Mom said. I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Because a little dragon told me in a letter that he walked in on quite the interesting scene."

I nearly choked on the water. After recovering, and promising myself to torture Spike with the worst fears he has next time, I turned to mom.

"Really? That's why you've been acting weird all day?" Mom simply smiled.

"I guess." She said with a shrug. Shining looked like he could hardly hold back the laughter, though he knows I can literally turn his worst nightmare into reality. Cadence smiled at me.

"I'm so happy the two of you are finally together." She said.

"Yeah, though everypony know it was going to happen sooner or later." Shining said. Both mom and Cadence nodded and I felt my face heat up.

"Ok, can we just leave it at that?" I asked, getting a little tired from the teasing. Mom smiled an understanding smile and wrapped a wing around me and nuzzled the spot between my horns.

After that and some more work, I was ready to go to bed. As I was making my way back, I met Blueblood. The second he saw me, he turned tail and ran. It used to bother me, but now, it's almost something I brag to the guards about. I got to my room and laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

* * *

In one of the deepest parts of Tartarus, a creature with 16 gray wings, golden hair and dressed in golden armor, was heading towards a passage. The creature had no eyes and its teeth were pointy and jutting out.

"_Halt, brother._" An echoing voice said. The creature stopped and turned around. Behind it stood an identical creature, only this one was dressed in black armor and had black hair. "_You know we are not to leave._"

"_If I do not aid, we might lose everything, brother._" The golden haired creature said, causing the black haired one to spread its wings.

"_You know not what will happen if you reveal the truth to him._" The black haired one said. "_You and your wife were the ones who made it so our brethren's views were twisted to what it is today._"

"_So it is, brother. But even so, I cannot simply stand on the side and do nothing, while our kind risks permanent destruction._" The golden haired one said before heading down the passage. The black haired one smiled a wicked smile.

"_Very well then brother. Interfere with the business of our kind on the outside. But know that what you're about to do might either save us, or destroy our chances of finally being free._" It said before disappearing back into the darkness.

* * *

**Phobos P.O.V**

* * *

The rest of the day was just more of the usual. That's the problem, nothing ever happens here. I know that isn't a bad thing but the mundane things I'm used to do bore the hell out of me. After some work, I went to bed.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my Olympian body. I looked around for Perses but couldn't find him.

"_You won't find him in this realm tonight._" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a creature in golden armor with no eyes and a fang filled mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked. The creature smiled, making me slightly nervous.

"_My name is Hypnos, the personification of sleep._" It said. When I still didn't let my guard down, Hypnos smile grew. "_Good, there might still be a chance for you. But to truly make use of what Uranus gave you, you have to know what you are._" I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm Olympian." I said. Hypnos started laughing a dark laugh.

"_In a way, yes, you are. But you are so much more._" I started growing tired of Hypnos, something he noticed. "_You are a personification, an abstract. You're, like me, a mutation. You are both an Olympian and something bigger._"

I kept looking at him. While what he was saying didn't make any sense, I somehow knew that he wasn't lying. I was just about to ask him more questions when my head started hurting. It felt like two different entities were pulling at it. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. Eventually the pain went away but when I opened my eyes, Hypnos was gone.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 7. This really took longer than it should have. Hopefully I'll be able to fall into a more regular schedule but I make no promises. That basically means that I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.**


End file.
